Witch Angela
by Wonder Twins-Rin and Jaycee
Summary: Do you remember when Bella,Edward,and Jacob were arguing about the vampires vs werewolf deal. She said exasperatedly that if Angela was a witch she could join the party. Well it turns out she is. She is on a mission to protect Bella,but what will it cost?
1. Preface

Witch Angela

Preface

It feels wierd. Saving someone you feel like you know, but they don't know you back. I was riding my Nimbus 2000, robe swirling around me, heading to the Phoenix airport. Only Bella would do something like this. She was walking forward, forward to her death and the end of my life as well.


	2. Chapter 1: Muggles Assignment

Chapter 1: Muggles Assignment

"But Dumbledore!" I cried, "I don't want to go to muggle school!"

"Sorry Angela, you have to. You can take Harry, Ron and Hermione as back ups though." Dumbledore said in his calm demenor. " If you could just warn the Cullens and watch over young Bella, everything will work out fine. If you wait long enough you might be friends." As usual he had to pull the friend card. I've spent Potions class in Dumbledore's office, which is not bad considering how Snape treats us,Gryffindors. Even though I am tied as the head of my class, with my fellow Gryffindor Hermione Granger, I do not want to leave Hogwarts for fear of missing something. Ever since I lost my parents to Voldemort (like Harry) I have felt like Hogwarts is the only home I know. Though learning about muggles in thier native habiat (okay that was a wierd thought) but learning about marine science with out magical beings would be interesting.

"Fine!" I relinquished exasperatedly, "But only because I want a new friend and I want to learn muggle marine biology." Ever since I was young I have wanted to be a muggle seaworld trainer, but since I became a witch that has baisicly become impossible.

"Thats great Angela! I am so proud to call you my student! You are the only person I can trust for this mission. You are going to need to confund a lot of people though." Argh... I hate confunding people! I'll get Hermione to do it. Mine wears off in about a year. A year...

"Dumbledore... sir... may I ask a question?"

"Yes, though you just did."

"Um... sir... how long will I be there?" I really needed to know how long I would be away from my "home".

"Hmm can't say. I would guess about four years..."

"FOUR FLIPPIN YEARS! I WILL HAVE GRADUATED BY THEN I CAN'T STOP MY EDUCATION WITH VOLDEMORT ON THE LOOSE WITH HIM TRYING TO KILL ME AND HARRY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" If he thought I was going now, I can't.

"Be patient Angela. You already have a time turner from your third year, you can still have your classes at Hogwarts and still watch Ms. Swan. And I better not catch you at some of your classes and not include Severus. " He sighed not paying attention to my rantings. "Also you will be able to do magic outside of school and during summer holidays." Okay, thats good I guess. Wish there was someone I knew from my muggle days of school. " oh and you might be surprised." Oh goody goody another surprise form Dumbledore. " You're friends form muggle school are there too."

"What who?" I asked impatiently, wanting to know yet not wanting to know.

"You're friend Jacob Black from when you were five. You have a lot of other friends whoms names I can't remeber. Oh and you're friend from Pheonix when you lived next door to one another is the one you are supposed to be watching,Bella Swan..."

"THAT'S WHO SHE IS WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO! I WOULD HAVE SO LEFT LIKE YESTERDAY!" I haven't seen her since my thirteenth birthday, when Sirius escaped from Askaban. "Do you think she will remember me?"

"Most likely not" My spirits fell. As if he could see the mood on my face he back-reeled. "But of course you could lift the obliviate spell of her. Well best be off to call your three friends, and remember don't let anyone know about this. Send me an owl if you have anything interesting to share and tell. Be careful where you send the owls and at what time the Cullens may not feed on humans but they do feed on owls."

"Yes sir I will remember." Hm... I am going to lift the confundous or obliviate spell off her then maybe we can be friends.

"Off you go then Ms. Angela and may your Gryffindor heart lead you straight and true." The sorting hat said. The sorting hat wanted me to be in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor that he almost made a new catagory for me. It was going to be called the G.R.H. That was priceless, I sat there for one hour and that was a good thing because I was the last one in line. While I was musing I found myself in front of the portrait of Fat Lady. Oh well, Potions would be over soon anyways, why bother. Of course Snape is going to rip my head off at dinner, but since I have an excuse of Dumbledore he won't be able to jinx me( I hope).


	3. Chapter 2: Why is Life so Hard?

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER! I JUST IMPERIUSED THEM AND MAKE THEM DO MY BIDDING! GOOD VAMPIRE AND WIZARD SLAVE! BWAHAHAHA!

Chapter 2:Why Is It That Life Is So Hard?

I was at First Beach with Harry sitting at my side. Since an author named J.K. Rowling wrote a story about the adventures of him, Hermione, and Ron (leaving me out) they have had to change thier names. Harry's name is Ben Chenny, Ron's name is Mike Newton, Hermione's name is Jessica Stanley and mine is the same old same old name. My first day of school went well enough. It is very wierd though, it seems like I am now tutoring all three of them in biology (Hermione too!) I snuggled into Harry's arms. We fit like pieces in a puzzle, just right. I remembered the night that I came to get Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

_I was runing up the stairs to the Gryffindor commen room. I saw my three best friends talking to Siruis in the fireplace. _

_ "You guys we have to pack up and leave. Dumbledore's orders." I heard a everyone take a intake of breath. _

_ "Do you mean Voldemort... is..." He couldn't finish. _

_ "No, he is not after us yet." They all sighed in relief. After that we all started packing and were ready by the next morning. Snape was very suspiscious, but then Dumbledore stepped in and he was forced to leave us alone. We were gone by the next morning._

Hmm... now that I think about it... the most likely thing is that Voldemort would be after Harry and I. I mean we did baisicly kill him. Harry and I were both threatened on our birthdays by Voldemort. We were both given to Aunts and Uncles that we never knew and hated our parents ways of life. We met each other on our ways to Platform 9 3/4 and have been friends ever since. When Voldemort attacked me, I weakened him and when he attacked Harry, Harry finished him off. Tommorrow is another day of school. Time to stop the trips down memory lane.

Author's note: Well this is just to answer some questions about how Angela fits in with the Golden trio. I actually wrote this with my name in it instead of Angela's. But when I read it over again, it just fit. Thank you for the reviews. I promise to post again soon! Thank you to Deathdaisy and and Ficreader5524 for reviewing on my first story!

Yours in Fandom,

*Alyss Grace Cullen* :3


	4. Apology Please Read

AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

I am sorry to say that I am no longer signing in to fanfiction. My parents have different ideas about this website and have banned me from it. I am moving all of my stories to my friends account and she will take over from there. I see her at school and can give her my drafts. Thank you all! We write almost exactly the same so enjoy xD

Thank you all again!

Lily

P. account is long ;-_- her pen name is

CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin


End file.
